


Lady's Glimpse

by Stareyedwolf



Series: Perfection [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Perfect Devil Trigger, True Forms, unused concept art is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareyedwolf/pseuds/Stareyedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been watching the devil for what felt like an eternity but it wasn’t doing anything, just standing there calmly. Was it toying with her? Had it known she was here the entire time?<br/>As if in response to these thoughts, it slowly turned its horned head back to look in her direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady's Glimpse

Lady had no idea what to do. She had tracked a devil-class demon to the clearing. She was currently doing some recon, or hiding like a coward, her brain helpfully supplied. It was true; there was no way she could deny it. She was scared. The thing was like nothing she had seen before. 

It wasn’t huge like some of the behemoths Dante had fought against. He made it out like they were all full of hot air, bloated on their own ego. (Though had Dante actually fought against such huge demons? He was a known bragger, and she took everything he said with a grain of salt, to put it nicely. Basically, she thought he was full of shit.)

She shook her thoughts and concentrated on the creature again. This demon, this Devil… It was giving off a pressure that even her unrefined human senses could detect. Her skin was crawling, her stomach was in knots. She felt like puking.

She was more than scared; she was terrified, and desperately worried that it would detect her. She wasn’t sure what was more surprising, that she had thought she could deal with this devil on her own, or that the thing hadn’t killed her yet. 

She was breathing shallow, watching with fascinated detachment as its tail thrashed back and forth. It was covered in spikes, and had large wings with spinning patterns on them. She was getting dizzy just watching them. It was certainly not helping her stomach calm down.

She had been watching the devil for what felt like an eternity but it wasn’t doing anything, just standing there calmly. Was it toying with her? Had it known she was here the entire time?

As if in response to these thoughts, it slowly turned its horned head back to look in her direction. She quickly hid behind the rock she was using for cover. Her heart was in her throat. Oh god oh god oh god! Her mind was a wreck. It was completely out of her character to be so terrified. Usually, she would charge in guns blazing. But this Devil… Something about just screamed at her not to mess with it. 

She sat there for a long time, it seemed to her, hiding behind a rock way too close to a devil that was having some sort of effect on her. Man the fuck up! she yelled at herself. Peeking out from behind the rock, she froze for a moment. There was nothing. The clearing was empty. “Goddamn it!”

 

Lady burst into Devil May Cry, urgency on her face. She couldn’t believe that she was doing this, going to Dante of all people for help. The man himself, was sitting there in his chair and having a discussion with Trish. 

“Dante! I need your help!” She decided to cut the bullshit and just come out and say it. She didn’t have time for their usual back-and-forth. 

He looked surprised at her words, but cautiously answered after a pause. “Ok?” Usually when Lady was asking for his help, it wasn’t so much as asking as it was demanding with little compensation involved. 

“There’s a devil that needs hunting.” She saw that she had his attention now. “It was in a clearing, I can give you directions… What is it?”

He looked less interested now, sort of disappointed. 

“Do you know something already?” She could feel her temper rising. She had driven like mad to his shop to tell him to take down this demon for her. 

(For what reason she relied on him, she couldn’t say. How he took down the demons wasn’t a concern for her. All she knew was that he got results, even if he did play up the stories. She was confident he exaggerated his own power. There was just no way he had done some of the things he said he had.)

At her words, he got a funny look on his face. Conflicted, and slightly constipated. Suddenly, Trish stepped up to her side and put a cold arm around her. 

“Oh, Lady,” she said dramatically. The she-demon was already rubbing Lady the wrong way. “There are some things we need to discuss.” She said it with a coy smile, steering her toward the door. Trish gave a wink back to Dante, still sitting in his chair, looking too grateful for his own good. He may be the most powerful devil on Earth right now, but having that talk with Lady wasn’t tempting in the least. 

As the women walked out the door, Dante kicked his feet onto the desk. He hadn’t gotten off completely free. Lady would be back in that door in no time flat about to lay into him for scaring her. 

He was just glad she hadn’t realized the devil was him and walked up to him to give him an earful. He scowled. It would still be awhile before he learned to control his instincts in that form.

**Author's Note:**

> And here I direct you to the greatest, in my opinion, concept and concept art from DMC, the Perfect Devil Trigger. Dante's TRUE form. If you used it for too long, he would lose his humanity and go feral. The concept was deemed impractical and it never got off the ground. I just love the idea of someone seeing Dante like this and being terrified. Hopefully, I got that across. :)
> 
> http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/devilmaycry/images/f/f8/Perfect_Devil_Trigger.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140603143140


End file.
